This invention relates generally to devices for filtering and separating liquids. More particularly, the present invention relates to filters for removing foreign particles and separating water from fuel of the fuel supply system or lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine.
The absence of high standards of quality control in diesel fuel supplies dictates that an effective fuel filter be incorporated into the fuel supply system of a diesel engine. It is not uncommon for diesel fuel to have significant quantities of abrasive particles and water. The abrasive particles present the potential for permanent damage to components of the fuel injection pump. The abrasive particles can also adversely affect the performance of the pump by destroying the ability of the fuel injection pump to precisely meter and deliver fuel at high pressures. The presence of water in the diesel fuel supply can cause corrosion of engine components, and during freezing conditions, can result in interruption of the fuel injection system and/or seizure of moving components. Similarly, water and particulate matter in the lubricating oil must be removed to minimize wear of engine parts.
Commonly, filters employ a disposable filter cartridge which is replaced at pre-established intervals of filter usage. The cartridge is secured to a base assembly that is fixedly mounted to the engine header or some other fixed location. Variations between mounting locations and space constraints between different model engines and different manufacturers require a wide variety of filter designs.
Current filter assemblies to which the invention relates employ a base assembly principally composed of a metal casting. Such castings must be machined and treated before they are suitable for use. Machining and treatment jigs and fixtures suitable for one filter design are commonly unsuitable or have limited use in other filter designs. Consequently, tooling costs are a significant component in the cost of the finished product. Additionally, production lines must change from one set of tooling to another when the line shifts production from one model to another. This process is time consuming, adding to production costs and limiting production flexibility.